The primary goal of the IIIRC is to serve as the intellectual home for EHSRC members whose research is focused on mechanisms of immune responses and to link these investigators with the rest of the EHSRC. Several ongoing studies by IIIRC members are concerned with environmental exposures, whereas others relate to modulation of innate immune responses or host susceptibility to environmentally encountered agents. These efforts support the mission of the EHSRC by contributing to understanding the basic mechanisms of response, both beneficial and harmful, to environmental stimuli and exposures. Members of the IIIRC have impacted their fields through seminal research findings and high profile publications.